The Fourth Japan-America Frontiers of Engineering Symposium will be convened November 4-6, 2004, in Japan by the National Academy of Engineering (NAE) in cooperation with the Japan Science and Technology Agency (JST) and the Engineering Academy of Japan (EAJ). The activity is designed to bring together a select group of sixty American and Japanese engineers (ages 30 - 45) from all engineering disciplines and representing industry, academia, and government labs to discuss pioneering technical work and leading edge engineering research. The goal of the symposium is to facilitate an interdisciplinary transfer of knowledge and methodologies that could eventually lead to collaborative networks of engineers from the two countries. The 2004 symposium will include four formal sessions where speakers will discuss advances and opportunities in the fields of Biomedical Instrumentation and Devices, Hydrogen Energy, IT for the Elderly, and Photonics. Ample time is allocated for discussion and exchange, both in the formal sessions as well as more informally through poster sessions and other activities scheduled during the meeting. Each session will have two Japanese and two American speakers. The intent of the Biomedical Instrumentation and Devices session is to cover instruments and devices that directly interface with the patient. Names of presenters and the topics they will cover will be available by February 1.